Karma–NPO Peace Treaty
The Instrument of Surrender for the New Pacific Order was a treaty of peace and surrender between the New Pacific Order (NPO) and the collective forces of Karma who were at war with the NPO, namely: Ordo Verde, the Viridian Entente, the Global Order of Darkness, Vanguard, Greenland Republic, Athens, FOK, Ragnarok, Sparta, R&R, the Majestic Order of Orange Nations, the International, the League of Shadows Treaty, the Deck of International Card Experts, and the Global United Nations. The treaty was announced by sethb, Emperor of Ordo Verde, 19 July 2009. It ceased to be effective 20 May 2010 with the NPO's fulfillment of its terms of surrender. Text of the Treaty Part A - Surrender & Admission of Defeat, End of All Hostilities, and Cancellation of Red Team Doctrines I. The New Pacific Order publicly admits defeat and surrenders to the forces of Karma in general, and Ordo Verde, Viridian Entente, Global Order of Darkness, Vanguard, Greenland Republic, Athens, FOK, Ragnarok, Sparta, R&R, Majestic Order of Orange Nations, The International, =LOST=, Deck of International Card Experts, and Global United Nations in particular. II. The New Pacific Order immediately ceases all hostilities against the above alliances. III. The New Pacific Order hereby publicly acknowledges and states it waged an unjustified war of aggression against the alliance of Ordo Verde, with the full realisation that it would initiate a global war of unprecedented proportions. IV. The New Pacific Order hereby commits to never reinstating the Moldavi Doctrine or the original version of the Revenge Doctrine in any form. Henceforth, the Red Sphere is a free Sphere, with no restrictions on the Senate or alliance inhabitance. V. The New Pacific Order will immediately and permanently cease all claims over alliance affiliations other than 'New Pacific Order', 'NPO Cadet' and 'NPO Applicant', and will end all hostilities with alliances affiliations from previous conflicts. Part B - War Reparations I. Reparations of 350,000 tech and $10,000,000,000 will be assessed upon the New Pacific Order. All reparations of the 350,000 technology must be paid by nations with greater than or equal to 1000.00 technology upon the signing of these terms. Money reps, or money reps which are converted to tech, may be sent from any nation. Reparations shall be sent as 50 tech packets or as $3,000,000 aid packets only. Up to $3,000,000,000 of the money reps is convertible to tech at the standard rate of $3,000,000 for 100 tech, at the discretion of the New Pacific Order. The remaining $7,000,000,000 in money reparations may also be converted to tech at the mutual consent of both the New Pacific Order and the alliance receiving the reparations packages. The reparations are to be paid starting August 1 of 2009. II. To facilitate the speedy payment of reparations, a minimum of 1/12 of the total reparations assessed must be disbursed each month (29,150 tech and 831 million dollars. NPO nations are forbidden to accept aid offers containing technology for the duration of surrender terms. Accepting external aid offers of any kind, or sending external aid offers to any nation other than an approved reparations target, is forbidden for the duration of terms. Part C - Military Decommissioning, Cancellation of Treaties, and Statement of Protection I. The New Pacific Order will reduce soldier levels to no higher than 30% of working citizens. II. The New Pacific Order will decommission all tanks, naval vessels, and aircraft. III. The New Pacific Order will not possess more than 30 total nuclear weapons at any time. No individual New Pacific Order nation will possess more than 3 nuclear weapons at any time. IV. The New Pacific Order will decommission all military improvements - Barracks, Dry Docks, Guerilla Camps, Missile Defenses, Naval Academies, Naval Construction Yards, Satellites, and Shipyards - except for those necessary to maintain an already-established Strategic Defense Initiative. V. No New Pacific Order nation shall purchase a Manhattan Project, Strategic Defense Initiative, Weapons Research Complex, or Federal Aid Commission wonder for the duration of these terms. VI. All terms in this section must be complied with fully within one month of terms being signed. Nations in violation of military decom terms will be deemed rogues and sentenced to single ZI by all Karma signatories of this document. VII. The New Pacific Order will immediately cancel and dissolve all treaties with military clauses. The New Pacific Order will not sign any new treaties without the approval of the victorious coalition until these terms end. All cancellation clauses are considered waived. VIII. The New Pacific Order will be under the protection of the signatories of this document for the duration of surrender terms. Part D I. Violations of these terms on an individual level will be dealt with as is specified in the terms, or as deemed appropriate by Karma officials if unspecified. Violations of the terms on an alliance wide level will be dealt with patiently if they are inadvertent but may result in the resumption of hostilities if they appear to be part of a pattern of deliberate belligerence to the Karma signatories of this document. II. The duration of these surrender terms shall be a minimum of 6 months, but shall last until all reparations are paid in full. Signatories For the New Pacific Order *Emperor Revenge, Divine Bovine Overlord, New Pacific Order, Moo-Cows with Guns, Moo-Tang Clan Ain't Nuthin' to $%&@ With *Mary the Fantabulous, Reformed Neutral Menace, Imperial Regent *''The Imperial Staff'' For Ordo Verde *Sethb, Emperor *Petar_the_5th, Minister of Defense *titodafarmer, Minister of Foreign Operations *Sugarbutt, Minister of Internal Affairs For the Viridian Entente *Cornelius, Lord *Solaris, Duke *God of Salt, Secretary of the Interior *Lord Caspian, Secretary of State *Smooth, Secretary of Defense *Impero, Minister of Awesome For Global Order of Darkness *Xiphosis, Dark Lord *Big Z, Lord of Diplomacy *Aloop, Lord of the Interior *No Fish, Lord of War *Mixoux, Brig. Gen *Tulafaras, Brig. Gen *Commander Sera, Brig. Gen For Vanguard *Revanche, the Sovereign *QTUN, the Vizier *Stumpy, the Consul *Tweak1029, the Sword *Rafa Nadal, the Shield *Hirvegil Arnanu, the Hammer *Alekhine, the Treasurer *Thaliak, the Scholar For Greenland Republic *Al, Archon *Shamedmonkey, Vice-Archon *Ilselu1, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Kestral, Minister of Defence *Kosherness, Minister of Finance *Acid, Minister of Interior *Wurzel, Senator *Gn0x, Senator *Cripple, Senator *Jenker, Senator For Athens *Londo Mollari, Archon eponymos *Max Beck, Archon eponymos *Rsoxbronco1, Archon basileus *Angryraccoon, Polemarch *Jgoods45, Theorodokos *Havok, Strategos *an4rk, Dikast *eztoindajar, Agoranomos of Finance *Duke Lansky, Agoranomos of Tech *Dragon, Agoranomos of Trade *Medtech, Didact For FOK *Tromp, President *AvengerNL, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Timmehhh, Minister of Defense *MrCyber, Minister of Economic Affairs *Outlander, Minister of Internal Affairs For Ragnarok *Alfred von Tirpitz, Triumvir *rishnokof, Triumvir *Tautology, Triumvir *Cable77, Military Commander *Mecha Sheikh, High Chancellor *USMC123, Vice Chancellor *Supreme Kaiser SNH, Prime Minister For Sparta *Tulak Hord, King *Darklink7748, King *Wandmdave, Regent *George the Great, Ephor of Foreign Affairs *Andrewbw, Ephor of Defense *Timeline, Ephor of Economy *Wilhelm the Demented, Ephor of Internal Affairs For R&R *Gofastleft, Triumvir *Hawk, Triumvir *Danielg42, Triumvir For Majestic Order of Orange Nations *Overlord Shinnra, Emperor *Mattski133, Imperial Regent *Posta0, Imperial Duke *Tator, Imperial Steward *Tomato1109, Imperial Chancellor For the International *''The Congress of the International'' For =LOST= *Hombre de Murcielago, Emperor *Ninmeister, Minister of War *Devilyn Caster, Minister of Internal Affairs *Yesitsbobby, Minister of Foreign Affairs For Deck of International Card Experts *mkoricic, Ace of Spades *Paul Cavanaugh, Ace of Hearts *capitalC, Ace of Clubs *ralfie777, Ace of Diamonds For Global United Nations *Darth Vader, Security Council *Semperfidelist, Security Council *Airigalla, Security Council For Karma *LiquidMercury, Death Incarnate, the Wrath of Karma *Archon, Karma Incarnate, the Voice of Karma Category:Karma War Category:Treaties Category:War reparations Category:Peace treaties of New Pacific Order